Jade's Desire
by xxroselover98
Summary: Jade can't stop thinking about a certain Latina and she can't get this damn song out of her head! Inspired by the song Stop Desire by Tegan & Sara. Jori One shot. First fanfiction. Give it a shot?


Jade looked at the door. So familiar. Months ago she had come banging on this door begging for help to get her now ex-boyfriend back.

She laughed sarcastically at the air as she wiped a few stray tears away. This was a risk. She had left her oh so wonderful comfort zone, her stability. And she doesn't even know if this will work the way she's desperately hoping it will.

Leaning against the hood of her car, Jade thinks back to when the realization hit her- the day she realized she had completely fallen for the one and only, Tori Vega. Was it the way too perfect cheekbones? Maybe her caring and admittedly adorable personality. Not that Jade would _ever_ say those words out loud. A small smirk came upon her lips as she thought about it.

Tori had always been in the way. In the way of her stage, her boyfriend, her friends, her school. She tried so hard to hate her, and in the end couldn't. Now Jade isn't a sappy sort. She isn't going to talk about how Tori stole her heart the moment she walked through the door. She wasnt a sap.

She was, however, nervous. Jade West doesn't get nervous. Then again, Jade West didn't do a lot of things until the girl in that house came into her life. She knew she was putting everything on the line being here. She knew she had a slim chance. But if she didn't tell or at least _show_ this woman what she's been doing to her, then she knew that soon her brain would be a complete mess.

She took one more look in the mirror and straightened her jacket. _This is no time to be nervous West. It's only Vega after all_. She thought back to earlier that week when she felt an overwhelming urge to be kind to the Latina. Even when she shoved her into the janitors closet for some made-up reason long forgotten, she tried her best to show the girl kindness.

She still had that damn song stuck in her head though. And if it didn't remind her of Tori Vega then she didn't know what else would. She began to use it as motivational music. She had wanted this for months now. Her desire to have the Latina to herself never faltering.

She slowly made her way up the driveway and cautiously knocked on the door, only now realizing the time of night it was. But at the same time she really couldn't have cared less. Tori Vega would be officially hers tonight. The moment she heard the door creak she had to take a deep breath.

As the door slowly opened and a surprised, and adorably sleepy, Tori looked at Jade her brain once again turned to mush.

"Jade? What are you-" Tori barely got the words out before Jade instantly crashed her lips onto the other girls. It started out desperate, as if she was trying to convey every emotion the girl on the other side of the door made her feel.

It took a moment, but to her surprise, Tori reciprocated, slowly wrapping her arms around Jade's neck as she wrapped her arms around Tori's waist, desperate to be closer. The kiss became more tender, and they only broke away when air became a problem.

Tori looked up into worried green eyes, slightly dazed from the unexpected encounter. She gave a soft smile before kissing Jade again, much to Jade's relief.

And just as before, the gentleness was replaced by desire and a longing to be closer. Jade lifted Tori off the ground and although slightly rough, gently pressed her back against the wall. Tori, albeit surprised by the sudden movement, giggled and pulled Jade closer.

When they pulled apart Jade had to look away. Tori smiled and forced her to look back her way.

"So.. is that why you avoided me for the past three days?" Tori asked, slightly amused.

Jade swept a piece of hair behind her ear and nodded. "I'm not good with.. this whole emotion thing. This was the only way I knew to get them across.." Jade could feel her face burning from the intense gaze of Tori's big brown eyes.

"So.. where does this leave us then Jade?"

Jade bit her lip before moving in closer once more and kissed Tori softly. "I mean I was hoping it meant I could do that whenever I want." She mumbled quietly.

Tori smiled and kissed Jade on the cheek. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

Just as Jade was about to respond she heard the bridge line from the same damn song that had been stuck in her head for the past month.

" _Right where I want you,_

 _Back against the wall._

 _Right where I want you,_

 _Never let you fall."_

Jade opened her eyes wide comically and looked over to her new girlfriend. "Youve been listening to this song too?!"

Tori laughed before leading Jade upstairs, ignoring all the constant questions about the current song playing from her phone.

And that kids is how Tegan & Sara created Jori.

FIN.

Song: Stop Desire by Tegan & Sara


End file.
